gods_and_gloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Proteus
Proteus, the God of Water, is one of the three members of the upper pantheon. In order to summon a god of the upper pantheon, the player must have a level 2 Altar of Summoning, which requires a level 16 citadel. The player must also be a member of an alliance that has unlocked that god. Praying to Proteus grants the player increased gold and stardust production. Only a follower of Proteus can research and train water units. Some players' opinion: With the exception of the Kraken, every water unit has an ability with a chance to trigger. Water armies can do amazing things when luck is with them, but may also under perform if it is not. Water has the strongest magic attack, splash damage, and a good disabling ability. Pirates are a very good first tier unit, and the later units are also very strong. Water Units Pirate (common) Pirates are fighter type units with low attack, average defensive stats, and average speed. Pirates special ability gives it a chance to hit enemies the target and targets adjacent to it. This allows Pirates to deal splash damage to the back row, which is a rare and valuable ability among fighter types. Pirates are affected by the Siren's song, explained below in the Siren section. Pirates are of the Undead race, making them immune to poison, such as from Razorbacks, and resurrection spells. Reinforce abilities, such as that of the Forest Guard, and vampirism abilities will not trigger when hitting the Undead. Undead also deal 15% more damage to the Human race. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Amphibian (common) Amphibians are a ranged type unit with good attack, low defensive stats, and good speed. They are notable for being the only 1 weight unit among the upper gods. Amphibians' ability gives them a chance to create a bubble around themselves, giving them double (or more, with research) speed and defense. This gives them a very high-speed score and raises their defense to more acceptable levels. Amphibians are of the Beast race, which gives them the guts ability. Guts increase the damage of the units when attacking an enemy that has attacked or that it has previously attacked. Beasts are also subject to any ability affecting beasts, most notably those of the Catcher. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Siren (common) The Siren is a sorcerer type unit with low attack, average speed, and very good defensive stats, particularly against magical damage. Siren's special ability gives it a chance to sing for 2 turns, granting immunity to the siren, and reducing the enemy army's speed and attack. While the siren is singing, killing enemy units will reinforce pirates in the water army. Siren's will not attack while singing, nor will they be targetted unless they are the only target remaining. Sirens are of the Undead race, making them immune to poison, such as from Razorbacks, and most resurrection spells. Reinforce abilities, such as that of the Forest Guard, and vampirism abilities will not trigger when hitting the undead. Undead also deal 15% more damage to the Human race. Sirens are considered flying and are immune to splash damage and ground attacks, such as those from Cyclops or Destroyer. Players' Tip: Since the siren's song does not change no matter how many sirens are in a stack, 1 siren can do the same job as a full stack. Bringing more than 1 is generally a waste of space. Siren's great defensive stats are mostly wasted since they will not be targetted while singing. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Medusa (elite) Medusa is a ranged type unit with very high attack, low defensive stats, and good speed. Medusa's special ability gives it a chance to inflict a somewhat rare ranged disable of a unique type - petrify. If the unit's weight exceeds 3, this ability will also deal damage. It is notable that Troglodytes and members of the Golem race such as Gargoyles and Ruin Golems are immune to petrify, while Ogres are immune to stun and sleep, but not ''petrify. ''Player's Tip: Like all units, different levels of Medusas can be used together in the same army. For a disabler like Medusa this can be especially valuable, as it gives multiple chances to disable an enemy. Try it on tough mines or the Celestial Citadel! Show/Hide Upgrade Information Kraken (elite) Kraken is a protector type unit with good attack, average speed, and good defensive stats, though very vulnerable to magical damage. Their ability allows them to raise pirates from the corpses of slain allies. Kraken is of the Beast race, which gives them the guts ability. Guts increase the damage of the units when attacking an enemy that has attacked or that it has previously attacked. Beasts are also subject to any ability affecting beasts, most notably those of the Catcher. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Water Elemental (elite) Water Elemental is a battle mage type with good magical attack, average defensive stats and average speed. The Water Elemental's ability gives it a chance to deal splash damage to 2-4 enemies. This ability can decimate enemy armies when it triggers. Water Elementals are immune to the abilities of enemy Water Elementals and Neptunes as well as vampirism abilities. They take increased damage from magical attacks, but decrease damage from physical attacks, making them weak to enemy battle mages and sorcerers but strong against the ranged, fighter, and protector types. Efreet and Demon of Wrath abilities also deal more damage against Water Elementals. When a Neptune uses his ability, some of the original squad of Water Elementals will be resurrected. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Neptune (epic) Proteus's epic unit is the Neptune. Neptunes are a battle mage type with good magical attack, average defensive stats, and average speed. Neptune's special ability gives them a chance to attack all enemies with a giant boat and increase his allies' speed. Neptune's ability also will resurrect 20% of any slain water elementals in the army. Neptunes are of the Human race, which takes 15% more damage from the Undead race. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Category:Gods